The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to electronic media editing.
Mobile devices are commonly used to generate media and transmit generated media for sharing using social media sites, emails, blogs, etc. Transmitting media produces loads on mobile networks and uses large amounts of data that may impact users with limited mobile data plans. Additionally, high traffic loads impact mobile network carriers that own and operate the mobile networks.